1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which a front-side polarizer and a rear-side polarizer have different thicknesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, efforts have been made to reduce the thickness of liquid crystal display devices, particularly, liquid crystal display devices for small and medium-size applications, and accordingly, there has been a demand for the thickness reduction of members being used (for example, polarizing plates, glass substrates for liquid crystal cells, and the like).
For example, JP2002-372621A describes “a polarizing plate comprising a protective film attached to at least one surface of a polarizer so that a total thickness of the polarizer and the protective film reaches 135 μm or less, wherein the polarizing plate has at least one resin layer between the polarizer and the protective film or on the surface of the polarizing plate, and a dimensional change rate of the polarizing plate in an absorption axis direction in a case in which the polarizing plate is left to stand for 120 hours under a heated and humidified condition of 60° C. and 90% RH is 0.40% or less” (claim 1) and describes a liquid crystal display device in which this polarizing plate is disposed on at least one side of a liquid crystal cell (claim 8).
In addition, WO2013/187134A describes “a liquid crystal display device comprising a liquid crystal cell provided with a liquid crystal layer between two glass substrates having a thickness of 0.5 mm or less, polarizing plates provided on both surfaces of the liquid crystal cell, and a backlight provided on a rear side of the liquid crystal cell, wherein a difference (D-H) between a contractile force D of the front-side polarizing plate in an absorption axis direction which is computed by multiplying a humidity dimensional change ratio, a modulus of elasticity, and a thickness of the polarizing plate provided on a front side of the liquid crystal cell and a contractile force H of the rear-side polarizing plate in a transmission axis direction which is computed by multiplying a humidity dimensional change ratio, a modulus of elasticity, and a thickness of the polarizing plate provided on a rear side of the liquid crystal cell is 365×10 N/m or less” (claim 1) and also describes an aspect in which a thickness of a polarizer that is used in the front-side polarizing plate is thinner than a thickness of a polarizer that is used in the rear-side polarizing plate (claim 7).